Life can do terrible things
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Ganon had returned and the 4 heroes must stop him before he take over Hyrule but something terrible happens and the 4 heroes will never be the same


**A/N So I made this story because I was really depressed that my cat Nala died (I had her since I was 4) I didn't write it to mean xD but it's kinda sad and I did cry writing but you guys might be fine and if you cry I'm sorry! *Hands you a box of tissues just in case***

**Vio's POV.**

Life was really looking good right now.. Here let me explain, five months after Green put the four sword back Ganon was somehow back, we think he was never really dead but anyways so Green drew the four sword again but this time the maidens were able to seal Vaati and the monsters away but there was still one monster left but we did it and beat him, funny thing was he actually made another dark mirror so Shadow was reborn but of course was on our side, anyways Green was able to keep the four sword and we were able to keep our own bodies so Green's dad along with all the other nights helped us build a house the four of us could share.

After that Red and Blue finally admitted their love for each other and were now dating as for me well everyone thought I would be going out with Shadow because they all thought I had a crush on him but...

"Hi Vi!" Green plopped down next me with a smile on his face

"Green I told you not to call me that."

"Oh you know you like it when it comes out of my mouth." He grinned then kissed me deeply on the lips

"You're lucky your cute!" I said after we broke off the kiss

"I know!" He smirked "Come on lets go find something to fight up on death mountain."

I then picked up my book that was on the end table "No, I'm just going to read a bit."

He huffed as he crossed his arms "But you always read!"

"Don't pout, Green." I said not even taking my eyes off my book

"Fine!" He got up "I'll go alone." He then walked out.

(*)

Later that night Green came back inside covered in mud and dirt "Looks like you found something to fight?" I said I as I walked in from the kitchen. He then walked over to me with a grin on his face

"Heh I did!." Thats whay I loved about Green, He could be mad at you one second but then he gets over it quickly "I'm going to go take a shower." He then disappeared to upstairs.

"Dinner is ready!" Red's happy bouncy voice called out

After dinner me and Green went to our room, to chill out for a bit, "Come on Vio! Put the book down already!"

"I can't! I'm at a really good part, now sush." Before Green could argue back we heard someone bangging on the frount door. "Who could that be?" Me and Green looked at each other before running down stairs. When we got there Red had already unlocked and opened the door so me Green and Blue walked up behind him "Zelda?" I asked

"Guys! Ganon is back!" We all gasped

"What! I swear we killed him the last time." Blue growled as Zelda walked passed us and walk inside

"I know but I think I might know what will kill him for good this time." We all looked up at her "here."

she handed me some arrows but theses didn't look like any normal arrows "Those are light arrow and I know for a fact if you use them on him he will die for good this time."

I nodded "Thanks Zelda."

Green then walked over to her "Why don't you spend the night, If Ganon is out there then you shouldn't walk home in the dark."

"Thank you hero's I really appreciate it ."

"Hehe you're welcome princess! I'll go get the guest room set up for you." Red then disappeared

"We'll leave in the morning to look for him." Green said with a smile as he talked to his childhood best friend

"Okay Princess! Your room is ready!" Red said then Zelda got up and followed him

"Well we should probably go to bed so we're not tired in the morning ." I said and me and Green headed back up to our room.

The next morning the five of us ate breakfast and we headed out, Zelda said her thanks and goodbyes before she left. "Okay guys after we get Shadow we will head to the palace , I'm sure that's where Ganon is hiding." I told them as we arrived at Shadow's house.

"Shadow!" Blue yelled

"Maybe he's not home." Red said

"BOO!" The four of us jumped as a laughter filled the air

"Haha! I got you guys good!" We turned around to see Shadow laughing at us

"Haha" I said dully "Look Shadow, we have an issues." He then stopped laughing and looked at us "Ganon is back again but I have something that will destroy him for good, but we have to hurry before he causing any serious trouble." I explained

"Ugh when will he ever learn." Shadow rolled his eyes "Alright lets go." He said and we all took off towards the palace.

"So anyone have a plan?" Shadow asked and to be honest no we didn't have plan but with theses light arrows this whole mission is going to be a lot easier then usual.

"Nope, just take him down with the light arrows." I said and Shadow shivered

"Ugh that sounds painful! But if anyone deserves it, its Ganon"

We all nodded in agreement as we kept on walking, we had to make it to the forest in order to get to the palace. "Finally!" Blue Said a bit annoyed "We made it."

As we walked threw the forest I could't help but gasp "What happened around here? everything is so...Dead.." The others didn't say anything as they looked around. All the tree's we're nothing but dead branches and the grass has turned a brown color and other then us there were no living things for miles.

"Ganon obviously paid a visit here" Green said as he clenched his fist "Everything is dead.." He then let out sigh

"I know its awful be we have to keep going."

"Vio's right, we need to stop Ganon before he does anymore damage" Shadow said to the others who sighed.

So we made our way threw the forest till we finally made it.. Ganon's palace, we didn't even get a foot to the entrance when we heard his voice

"Well, Well if it isn't the four morons and their little traitor, Shadow Link." Ganon appeared and he was already in his finally form

Shadow growled "I'm a Link, Ganon! You should of seen this coming." While Shadow distracted him I got the bow an arrows ready "You really think you're an evil mastermind? Ha! plase this the 3rd time we beat you! You're just an overgrown pig!."

Ganon growled "And you're nothing but a useless Shadow!" Ganon slashed his swords at shadow, hitting him.

"Shadow!" The other three called out but I wasn't to worried about that, Shadow can just be reborn, so I aimed the arrow at his head and shot it. It hit him

"Gahhhhhh!" He screeches and before he can even see who shot him I fired another hitting him in the chest causing him to drop his weapons "W-What is that ?" He cried out

Green then stepped forward "I'll finish him off." Green then lunged forward, his sword clutched tightly in his left hand and at that moment time seemed to slow down as Ganon raised his clawed hand and nearly tore Green's chest opened.

"GREEN!" I shouted as his body hit the ground "You!" I fired 3 more arrows at him all in the chest.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ganon yelped before coughing up blood and falling to the ground. We'll have the maidens seal his body up later but right now.

"G-Guys?" Green shaky voice called out. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees and the others came up behind me, even Shadow, he wasn't to badly beaten up, he managed to dodge most of the attack

"Green?" I looked down at him, most of his tunic was torn and blood spilled from his chest at a fast rate.

"D-Don't worry g-guys I'll be fine." Only Green would be saying this at a time like this "I-Is he Gone? Did w-we save Hyrule?"

"Yes Green he's gone." Blue said and I could tell by his face he was trying to hold back tears and as was I,for Green sake. Red however didn't hold back and he was balling his eye's out.

"Come on we need to get you back." I said as I ripped off a piece of my tunic "Guys? " I looked over at them and I think they read my mind because they all did the same thing "Thanks." I give them a small smile as I tie the pieces together and wrap it around Green's chest. I then scooped him up in my arms and the four of us began to run towards where we came from.

It was getting darker and darker as we kept going but we had to get Green some medical help and quickly so we headed to Hyrule castle knowing they must have the best doctors.

"How's he doing?" Blue asked as he kept his eyes straight.

I briefly look down at Green, his eyes were open a little but I could tell he was going to lose consciousness soon "Not good, we need to hurry."

Finally what felt like hours we made it to the castle and ran past the guards and ran inside "Help!" I screamed as the others caught their breaths, Zelda then ran over to use

"What's with all th-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Green "Oh no! What happened! Follow me I'll get a doctor but first we need to get him to a room."

(*)

It was just me and Green in the room, he was fully awake and his whole chest was bandaged, the doctor said he might not make it, he lost a lot of blood plus there was to much damage done "Vio?" I looked down on him "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Tears started running down my face as I search for the things to say "I knew it " He said as he closed his eyes and tears came down "Why me?" His voice cracked "I'm the good guy, all I do is try to save people and bring peace to hyrule... Maybe it's because I don't listen to my father or maybe all the times I fought with Blue I-I'm sorry!." he tried to yell but it came out barely a whisper.

"Green, you've done nothing wrong and there is no need to feel bad about anything, you just gotta keep staying strong okay? P-Please."

He smiled weakly "I-I love you Vio."

"I love you too Green." I then kissed him deeply.

Green died the next day...

Here we all were sitting in chairs right outside our house. We decided to have the ceremony at our house then the burial at the cemetery, obviously. I wasn't listening to every speech, I just looked down at the ground as tears fell freely.

"Thank you all for coming today." I snapped my head up when I heard Green's father's voice. "I thought my life was over when Green's mother died." yeah everyone even his dad now call him Green now "The only thing that kept me going was the thought of my newborn son not having his father around to watch him grow up." He paused for a moment "I have had so many battle injuries over the years, cuts, burns, broken bone, but nothing" tears now streamed down his face "Hurts more then losing a child, its the worst pain anyone could experience." He then looked over at the casket "I love you son, don't ever forgot that." He then took his seat again.

"I'll go up." Blue said and Red would've joined him but he couldn't without baling "Hi everyone, Green was like a brother to me even though we fought constantly we really did care about each other, He was always quick to forgive me to and trust me that wasn't easy but even though you're not with us anymore Green we still love you are we're still bros!"

It was my turn now, I walked up and stood in front of everyone "If there was anyone here who took Green for granted the most it would be me." I said as I recalled all the times I blew him off "There where some many times where he would want to do something with me and I blew him off to read some stupid book, I just hope he can forgive me." I looked over at the casket "I don't forgive myself but I hope he can... I did love him" At this point tears were running down my face "Still do and nothing will ever change that." I then walked over and placed a hand on the casket "I love you Green no one will ever take your place in my heart." I then walked back to my seat, people clapped as they shed their own tears for the fallen hero.

(*)

It has been 3 months since the funeral and life still feels empty, everyday however I go to Green's grave with no book no nothing and just talk to him for hours . Blue and Red finally are getting back to normal, they do still shed some tears when they think about him bu other then that their still the old Red and Blue, I still haven't adjusted yet and Blue says my whole personality has changed, witch is true, I don't read that much anymore and I'm a bit more quite.

"Hey Vio." Blue said as he plopped down next to me.

I looked over at him "Hi Blue." I sighed and looked the other way.

"Look I know you miss Green and so do I but you need to find some closure, we all miss the old Vio."

I looked at him "I know, I miss that Vio to." I said "But it might take sometime but I'm sure he'll be back." Blue smiled.

"Good now lets get some sleep." I nodded but ever since Green's death my dreams have been empty.

_I just sat there in nothing but blackness, this is how it is every night but something is different, I hear a voice calling my name _

_"Vio!" It sound a like Green. I turn around and their he was "Vio! Finally I thought you would never hear me." He then looked around "Man your dreams are empty."_

_I still didn't say anything,I couldn't believe I was looking at Green "G-Green?" I stuttered  
_

_"Heh That's me!" He chuckled "I wanted to talk you." He placed a hand on my shoulder "I do forgive you."_

_I looked at him confused for a minute then it dawned on me, he was talking about my speech at the funeral "You do? But I wouldn't."_

_"Vio." His voice had serious tone in it "You have to, You didn't know I was going to die so early and if you did I bet you wouldn't leave my side ever."_

_I laughed "I wouldn't ! But I would also do everything I can to save you."_

_He smiles "See! And that's why you need to forgive yourself because I know you love me and you would do anything to save me, you've done nothing wrong and there is no need to feel bad about anything, you just gotta keep staying strong okay?" _

_I nodded as he repeated what I told him before he died "You're right and I wont feel bad anymore."_

_"Good! And don't worry I've come to terms with my death and you should to and I'll always be with you."_

_We then hugged tightly "I'm still visiting your grave everyday though."_

_"Good, I like hearing about your day and all the stupid things Blue says to annoy people."_

_"Heh don't worry you'll hear all about that every day." _

_"I look forward to it! And tell Blue, red and my dad that I love them...__I love you Vio."_

_"I love you to Green." And the first time since Green had died, I smiled._

**A/N Its short I know and badly written but when I wrote this I was in no mood to really care about that so someday I'll go back and I'll add some more stuff and fix some things **


End file.
